Arcee and Jack 5
by Prander
Summary: A secluded spot in the woods. Perfect! Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

Arcee lowered a compact Repulsion-Emulsion heater into the pond where she and Jack had settled in at their new camp. They were easily a hundred miles away now from where that Con had stumbled across them. Deep into some woodlands that added a fresh fall scent to the air that wasn't nearly as arid as the desert had been. Soaring pines and aspens, maples, the wind cut through the tress high overhead and added a serene isolation to it all. The pond, with its little sandy beach, also rested at the base of craggy knoll of rock that formed a small recessed crescent in a grove of maples.

Blocking the wind for a campfire and offering some privacy, it was the perfect place for two lovers to get away.

Jack was a little uncertain as he stood there, leaning on Arcee's shoulder.

"Cee, don't you think it's a little late in the year to go skinny dipping?" he motioned at the cold brown water.

Where she knelt on the bank, Arcee just smiled as she keyed in a few commands to the heaters control unit.

"You'll see." she slid one arm around Jack's waist without looking up.

"I dunno. Haven't you ever heard of shrinkage?" Jack said.

Acree turned her gleaming cobalt blue eyes on Jack, right at face level.

"That last thing that dick is going to do is shrink, Jack."

He grinned at her and gave her hip a small nudge with his lap.

"Oh you think so? Hmm? This one?"

She laughed, patting his ass. She reached over with one long finger and trailed it down the front of Jack's pants. She knew he loved that. Sure enough when she kept it up she felt the stiffening bulge of his cock responding to her. Together they glanced down and she growled, her eyes half closed and nudging him back with her hip.

"You're such a bad influence on me." He teased.

"It's not bad at all as long as you stick that inside me." With a final wink she turned and pressed the 'engage' button on the RE unit.

"Watch this babe."

Jack watched as there was a light ripple of light through the pond water and in an instant he felt the temperature rise from the surface. What was more the water itself cleared right up to the consistency of milky water all the way to the bottom. No sign of a bug, snake, leaf or any dirt and it glowed with a soft white light.

Steam was already wafting in the air.

"Think of it like inflating a kiddie pool Cybertron style. Everything has been screened out, pushed back, sterilized and heated up nicely." Arcee tucked the control unit into it's plastic bag.

Jack reached down into the water and felt the soft pad of polarized energy forming a pool 'liner'. He could lounge here as easily as if he was back in the tub at home. She flicked another switch and little holograms formed lily pads and a small waterfall for effect. Digital goldfish even played around at the edge.

"Now that's just plain awesome." Jack said.

Arcee stood up and popped open her chest armor. Jack relished the sight of her taking her top off and he admired her swaying breasts as she shook herself out and stretched her arms high in the air, pushing her tits out.

"And that's even better." He smiled as he looked up at her.

"Ahhh. This is going to feel so good!" she sighed, adjusting her breasts before running a towel down her shapely legs. She looked over at him as she busied herself.

"Coming?" she asked.

"You mean you're coming in with me?"

"Of course. Works the same for me, Jack. Cyber-tech and all. Just as clean and refreshing for me as it is for you." She set the towel over a tree limb and pulled over their cooler of food and drinks.

Jack zipped off his clothes quick as a wink and plunged into the water with a whoop of joy. Arcee laughed as she took a sip from her energon drink, gathering up his clothes and tidying up.

Jack wiped a hand over his face, never taking his eyes off Arcee as she made ready to come into their private pool. The water tickled him and he didn't know it but he was already squeaky clean, as the repulsor field stripped away all soil with waves of ultrasound and deposited it outside the energy field lining the pool. His cock tingled happily and the water was perfectly heated.

Arcee slowly disengaged her loincloth section and set it aside, revealing the smooth contours of her ass and hips. She was taking her time.

She only did so so that Jack could get any eyeful and with a twinkle of light her beautiful pussy formed between her legs. Jack could see the sexy lines of her lips glistening from where he swam.

His cock was jutting straight out in the water by then and he was dying to get close to her. Arcee flashed him a smile, fully 'naked' now, and for all the world she stepped into the pond as daintily as a girl seeing if the water was cold.

Arcee was three times Jack's height and she was half way into the pool and only up to her waist. She splashed water at him, swishing her arms around and laughing. Her fingers left a trail of light in the water. With a strong kick Jack glided up to her and ducked under the water near her waist.

Arcee smiled warmly, her eyes dreamy as she slowly turned with Jack in the water, keeping him in front of her just under the surface and letting him touch her intimately down below. Her nipples contracted into two hard points despite the warm water...and Jack still had not broken the surface.

He was doing more than just admiring her now as he nuzzled her pussy with his face, kissing her, and Arcee moaned so deeply Jack felt it vibrate down through the water all through him. He didn't know it but the pool was designed with an Autobot's 'massage therapy' in mind, a low decontamination setting. And the result was Arcee's body was caressed and heightened by the ultrasound in ways it wouldn't do so for Jack.

So when he touched her, her heightened senses made her want to melt, and somehow maybe Jack knew this for he caressed her long legs as he teased her pussy, totally submersed in an atmosphere of warm clean milky water that hummed with energy and heat from Arcee's powerful presence.

Arcee sighed as Jack broke the surface with a gasp and a grin, and he watched her sit back in the water then, putting her arms up and leaning back against the side, letting her whole body submerse. She flicked the water with her fingertips, her eyes never leaving Jack as they looked at each other for some time.

Jack noticed her breasts had broken the surface and were slightly buoyant, the two points of her nipples showing her arousal. Arcee raised one long leg under the water and caressed Jack between his legs with the toe of her boot, such was her perfect control. He saw the light from her pussy glowing up through the water and how it also rippled across her tits and knew she was sexually pleased to have him touch other parts of her body. To touch her 'skin'.

The same could be said for him, as once again the close proximity to Arcee was feeding stimulus back to his own body. When Arcee touched his cock, he gasped, treading water and feeling her tease him.

He loved her long legs. He loved everything about her and he remembered the times he _wished_ he could have rubbed himself against her body like he could so freely do now.

Arcee tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Why don't you come over here and rub me down, Jack?" She said in a low voice and he easily swam up to her, taking up a small shammy cloth she handed him and coming up to stand in the warm water next to her, waist deep. Jack bathed Arcee clean then and polished her shining body, arms, breasts and mid-section. He even ran the cloth back over her head and down her slender neck several times and she closed her eyes and sighed. Stopping for a kiss of course, she then sat up a little, leaning forward and letting him do her back, hugging one knee and resting her cheek on her arm as she watched him work.

He traced the cloth down her sleek back and tickled her bottom, making them both giggle, then made her lift her arms high, dipped the cloth back into the water and washed her down even more.

When she finally sat back into the water, Jack moved down to wash between her legs. Arcee shifted her legs and sighed, feeling Jack's strong hand moving the cloth across her pussy. It made her glow with delight. Unnoticed by her, he let go of the cloth and his bare fingers found her instead.

There in their private pool, Jack tended to her needs and masturbated her softly as she lounged under his hands. To her it was beyond delicious.

Lately Arcee had been forcing herself to watch when they were sexually active, or at least she tried too. But her eyes still squinted painfully and she was crying out a little as Jack's nimble hand worked her large pussy lips and teased her exposed clit. Her back arched a little and she leaned her head back, groaning.

Jack could feel the water was even warmer near Arcee's pussy and he knew it was the sweet juices of her mixing with the water. The bath must really have her turned on and he decided to try something. Steadying himself with one hand on her firm stomach, he turned his right hand and gently pushed all four fingers into Arcee's pussy. He looked back at her with a smile.

Arcee cried out, reaching down under the water and taking hold of his wrist.

"Oh fuck." She hissed. But then she surprised Jack by just pulling his hand into her more, her soft lips sucking his hand inside her pussy and locking around his wrist. They hadn't done this since that first night. He felt her strong walls gripping his whole hand, smooth as silk. Softer and warmer than any human pussy could ever be. She pulsed with heat and energy.

Slightly more aggressive when Jack played with the larger form of her pussy like this, Arcee bent her knees slightly in the water. The armored spikes of her knees broke the surface and Jack could be seen with his hand down between her legs, playing with her.

"More." she purred.

Her head was tilted to the side and she was keening and moaning as Jack began to fuck her with his hand. She had been stroking his back again at first but now she lowered her hand under the water's surface too and her agile hand was gently fondling his hard cock and balls. They were masturbating each other now.

Jack never had any fear of her strength and soon she was deftly stroking his cock with two long fingers, in time with how his hand was thrusting into her.

"Are...are you...cold baby? Unh!" She gasped.

"A little." He grinned. She surged up and kissed him hard and deep.

"Get down there and hammer me with that fist then." She whispered in his ear as they broke away.

He kissed her again, hard, his forehead against hers and then he stepped away from her fingers and slid back into the water.

Jack swam down her side and glided around her knee, bracing himself by holding onto her one thigh. Arcee straightened out to her full height, raising one leg out of the shimmering water and resting her foot on a rock. She gave Jack a little nod and he smiled, his shoulders just breaking the surface, and when he reached down between Arcee's legs, his fingers formed into a wedge.

Arcee felt his steepled fingers spread her lips and she deliberately tightened up her pussy, playing with her own nipple as she watched Jack's expression.

She relished this part.

Jack met resistance and hid his smile.

"Harder." Arcee whispered. He pushed a bit more but she had really tightened up.

"Harder!" she said. And straining, Jack's fingertips managed to breach her. He felt her shudder.

"Slam it home, baby." Arcee groaned. "Now! Harder!"

Lately this was a new thing for her she'd been wanting. A bit of roughness. So Jack made a fist against her, paused, then shoved it right into Arcee's vulnerable pussy with a strong punch of his shoulder. Her resistance crumbled, her lips parted, her pussy blossomed open and he flexed her insides so violently her head went back and Arcee led out her customary scream of pleasure.

And so it was Jack held himself up on her thigh, rolling his shoulder and cramming his fist into her spasming pussy up past his wrist. This was the way he pleasured her over-sized pussy now and she loved it. Especially when he collapsed his hand, and then flexed it into a fist inside her, repeating the gesture. Alternating back to fisting her, time and again Jack thrust his arm into Arcee's beautiful pussy and she dropped her raised leg back into the pool and lifted her knees up out of the water again, spreading herself wider for him. What was even more incredible is that she rolled her body against the motion now, grunting and groaning as if she was being fucked hard. They were making sizable waves in the water that moved across the whole glowing pond.

To his ever lasting delight, Arcee arched her back and the tiniest stream of blue milk sprayed up from the hard nipples of her breasts and trickled into the water like two little fountains. She was ragingly turned on now and was loosing her composure.

Fisting Arcee was a sexual delight in of itself and untouched for the moment, his own cock suddenly spurted cum hard underwater. Jack almost didn't notice, awestruck by how slutty Arcee was acting. He grinned with delight when his cock stayed hard. He knew he could really fuck her good now.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Jack! Fuck me now!" Arcee pleaded a moment later, looking almost panicked as she slipped his fist free and pulled him up over the top of her in the water. Her pussy reformed to Jack's size immediately as he laid down over her under the water's surface, holding himself up above her wet tits. He guided himself to her pussy lips and thrust his tip in the same way he had his fist, only on a lesser scale.

Arcee screamed again and slapped the water with one hand. Reaching around him, clutching a hand to his bare ass, she raised her boots completely up out of the water now and held him up higher so that he could suckle her breast while they had sex.

He did just that, slamming his cock up into her hard and playing with the stream of milk from her nipples as it arched into the water. Water from her raised legs rained down around him.

Arcee watched as Jack would catch the stream of milk from her nipple in his mouth and then suck her breast hard for a moment, nursing from her, and her head would go back and she would howl with grunts and screams of delight as she lay back getting fucked in their private pool.

It was driving her wild. Her pussy was flexing right up against Jack's lap perfectly, her lips sucking his cock deeply, locked around the base of his shaft. His mouth was pulling her nipples firmly and playfully, letting them spring back and swell and leak milk.

Arcee was rocking in time to Jack's thrusts, naturally assuming a rhythm that simulated their sexual motions. Water sloshed out behind her head and shoulders, soaking into the sand and leaves of the little beach as they fucked. Jack felt almost super human that he could move her body so.

"You like that? You like that huh? How does that feel?" he snarled, watering dripping off him onto her breasts.

Arcee just whimpered and bit her lip, nodding her head, her long fingers caressing her little human lover down his bare back as she cradled him in her lap. Somehow, not being quite able to see what was happening under the milky surface, with her legs raised out of the water up around his waist, was driving her passion higher and higher.

The water rippled in turmoil around them amid Arcee's growling gyrations and soon she came to realize that Jack was staying harder much longer this time.

"Is...oh fuck...is something...wrong?" She gasped, splashes of milky warm water running down her smooth face. Jack blinked water out of his eyes, continuing his thrusts and over come by the powerful nature of fucking Arcee in a pool. Their thrusts were really splashing things up now.

"It's perfect babe. Just enjoy it." He smiled, grunting and breathing heavy and then sucking her nipple hard.

Understanding blossomed in Arcee's thought's...and she came. Instantly. The very idea he had cum already and _stayed this hard_ triggered new and amazingly bright flashes of sexual synapses throughout her pleasure center. Arcee got her first taste of how it felt to be 'smokin' hot'. The actual awareness and knowledge that she made her sexual mate orgasm and that he still _stayed_ _hard because of her _proved to be to much. She screamed in shock-pleasure, lifting up out of the water on one arm with Jack clutched to her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Arcee, autobot warrior, let the whole world know she was having an orgasm.

"Fuck me! Fuck meee!" She screamed, throwing her head back, squeezing Jacks ass with her other hand. He held on, his arm around her neck, both of them listening to the other in their ear as they fucked.

Every hair on Jack's body stood on end. Arcee's body shook with pleasure and her pussy spasmed around him, her breasts swelling slightly and milk streaming from her nipples against his chest. It was all just to much and even though it hadn't been that long, Jack's body gave up the uneven struggle as he gave into the unearthly sensation of feeling Arcee orgasm underneath him.

He groaned, his second orgasm almost making him ache, but then his body seemed to catch on to the idea and he was spurting a lot, deep, inside her. Just the way she craved.

Arcee collapsed back in the pool, causing a small wave and she sobbed and convulsed as Jack once again came inside her, her inner core already absorbing his essence and a hot chemical rush racing through every nerve fiber in her body. Jack held onto her, groaning and straining, and then collapsing in his own turn over her full breasts. He lay there in the water, over her heaving chest, looking for all the world like she just rescued him from drowning.

But they just had had sex and he smiled warmly, his whole body tingling.

Arcee hugged him to her now, setting her legs back down into the water as they came back to their senses. She was a little concerned that Jack, being human, had been over-come by sex in a decontamination pool but he was a strong swimmer and turned to look at her with an exhausted happy smile.

She smiled back, brushing wet hair out of his face.

"Still worried about shrinkage?" she teased.

**ooo**

Later that night, near the fire in their customary position, Arcee and Jack lounged together as they talked. Jack had surprised her by producing a small tool-kit and was endeavoring to repair her tattered fishnets from her fight with the Con trooper. She in turn told him wild stories of earlier days, as he lay once again with his head in her lap, and they discussed their life together now as the dark settled in and evening rolled on. Arcee looked up at the stars, bright points of light in the night, and smiled.

She was happy.

**ooo**

Two points of light glowed in the night at a distance that had nothing to do with the stars. They hadn't move from their high vantage point for some time, perched on a rock cliff over looking the forest floor and the camp far down below. The distance didn't matter. Those eyes were telescopic and had seen everything and they now glowed a delighted and deep rich purple.

Lounging on a bed of pine needles, resting her delicate chin on her crossed arms where she lay watching the camp, Airachnid smiled.

"Now that was verrry interesting." She purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
